The present invention relates to articles which include coil springs.
In particular, the present invention relates to articles of this type which include endless coil springs.
It has already been proposed to provide an endless coil spring which may be worn by an individual on a finger in the manner of a ring. Such a conventional coil spring has convolutions which are positioned substantially radially with respect to the center of a circle along which the coil spring extends, so that such a coil spring has an undesirably large thickness corresponding to the diameter of the convolutions. Such a coil spring is extremely uncomfortable to use because it presses uncomfortably against fingers which adjoin the finger on which the spring is worn in the manner of a ring.
To avoid this latter drawback it has already been proposed to provide coil springs which have permanently flattened convolutions, such coil springs being used, for example, as a wrist band or bracelet. However, the drawback of this type of construction resides in the fact that the permanent flattening of the convolutions is inconvenient to carry out and undesirably increases the cost of the article as well as detracting from the attractive appearance thereof and the ease of which the article is used.